Reventarle la mejilla
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Era curioso, era bastante curioso, cosas como esa sólo le pasaban a ella, y era bastante bizarro, si lo veías de cualquier punto, porque nada más ella tenía las ganas de reventarle la mejilla al Uchiha de una sola bofetada.


** Disclaimer; Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo Único. **

Era curioso, era bastante curioso, cosas como esa sólo le pasaban a ella, y era bastante bizarro, si lo veías de cualquier punto, porque nada más ella tenía las ganas de reventarle la mejilla al Uchiha de una sola bofetada. Lo observó nuevamente allí sentado, en uno de los sofás de su casa, su fiesta sorpresa, por haber sido aceptada en la universidad de Tokio, era arruinada por un amargado que lo único que hacia era sentarse a escuchar quien sabe qué en su teléfono.

Estuvo a punto de exigirle que se divirtiera, pero era algo idiota, demasiado idiota. Sakura le había dicho que casi lo había obligado a ir a la fiesta, Sasuke Uchiha había sido obligado a ir a una fiesta. Podía largarse si bien no quería estar allí, a freír monos o espárragos, le daba lo mismo.

Casi arrastró a Naruto a la pista de baile, el muy tonto había estado intentando convencer a Sakura que bailara con él, y la muy idiota le había dicho que no, a veces, no era al Uchiha a quien quería reventarle la mejilla, sino a Sakura Haruno. Con el rabillo del ojo lo miró, y ¡BAM! Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella como un millón de alfileres diminutos en un vago intento de acupuntura mal realizada, casi fue doloroso.

Naruto la giró y perdió de vista al pelinegro, claro, era divertido no verlo, pero aun así sentía la mala acupuntura en la espalda, el rubio la giró nuevamente y pudo observar su cara de pánico.

—Ino, lo siento, iré a intentar que Sakura baile conmigo otra vez.

Y se fue, estuvo a punto de gritarle que era un desagradecido pero se quedó muda cuando sintió las manos de alguien rodearle la cintura, instintivamente volteó al sillón donde estaba el Uchiha y ¡Oh sorpresa! No estaba allí. Se sintió levemente intimidada, sólo levemente ¡Eh!

El O2 se escapó de sus pulmones cuando el azabache la volteó hacia sí, se veía despeinado, y un poco brillante por las luces, su nariz perfilada y sus ojos ónix, su boca delgada y su mentón suavemente curveado. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke era la perfección hecha humano, aunque si lo detallaba bien, observaba que una de sus cejas era levemente diferente a la otra y que uno de sus ojos estaba un poco apagado, aunque no era algo realmente notable, pero tenia que pensar en algo.

Casi sentía las moléculas de CO2 que sus labios dejaban escapar, y estaba segura de que había comenzado a sudar como loca, intentó pensar en los componentes del sudor, sí la química a veces era una buena compañera en dificultades.

—Ino.

Claro que si Sasuke Uchiha casi te susurra al oído es probable que olvides todo lo referente a la química o al mundo, incluso como respirar.

—Sasuke.

Se sorprendió a si misma respondiéndole, casi se abrazó y besó mentalmente, Sasuke sonrió de lado y ¡Puff! Adiós pensamientos. Quizá estaría sufriendo de hiperhidrosis.

—Quería felicitarte por tu ingreso en la universidad de Tokio.

Ino asintió, pudo jurar que se le iba a desprender la columna si se ponía más rígida, sintió la mano del Uchiha moverse levemente en su espalda y lo pisó. ¡Oh sí! No podía ser más torpe porque su padre no estaba presente para verla y luego poder restregarlo en su rostro.

—Y también decirte, que si no se lo has informado a tu padre, lo haré yo.

Casi se atragantó con la saliva seca de su boca.

—Sasuke, no hay que precipitarse— Lo sintió apretarle la cintura y no pudo sino caer rendida como un corderito —Le diré hoy.

El pelinegro asintió y rozó su boca contra la mejilla de Ino, un paro cardiaco, si no era eso, era una extraña infección en el corazón.

—Te veo más tarde.

—¡Podrían dejar el ligue y venir de una vez!— La voz de Naruto los dispersó, Sasuke tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos, una de las pocas muestras de afecto que le daba a Ino.

—La ultima vez que bailas con Naruto— La rubia rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo, cuando había gente observando se sentía mas confiada, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas seguía tan rojo como un tomate, intentaba disimular todo lo que le daba al estar con Uchiha.

—Sí, papá— Caminaron hasta sus amigos y Sasuke se ensimismó nuevamente en un sillón con sus audífonos.

La rubia tuvo las incesantes ganas de reventarle la mejilla de una bofetada otra vez, porque Uchiha era un idiota, pasaba la noche sentado oyendo música y cuando la abordaba era por un ataque de celos y para recordarle que tenia que decirle a su padre que vivirían juntos en Tokio, sí, porque él también había sido aceptado en la universidad de Tokio.

De igual forma, él era un Uchiha, y todos los Uchiha venían de un mismo saco, seco y lleno de aspereza.

**¡TA-DAH! Yo también me pregunto, ¿Cómo pasé de Hinata a Ino? A ambas las amo, fin. **

**¿Les gustó? Tomatazos, varas, ramas, limones, todo puede ser lanzado.**

** Tal vez mañana actualice mi long-fic de Sasuke e Ino, no prometo nada, estoy a finales de curso y acabo de enterarme que reprobé una prueba de química, bizarro si vemos un poco el Shot. No se me ocurre más nada, sólo decirles, gracias a todas esas personillas que leen mis historias y comentan, amor, amor para todas. **

**Di NO al plagio.**

**Un beso.**

**Lunática.**


End file.
